Everything
by flor del cerezo
Summary: La conocí, viví a su lado, me convertí en su amigo y sin poder evitarlo, me enamoré. Ella se convirtió en mi todo, en lo único. ¿Estarás siempre conmigo, Yukino? Songfic


_Hola! Aquí tienen, mi primer oneshot de Kareshi Kanojo no Jijo; la historia original y los personajes son propiedad de Masami Tsuda, y su uso aquí es sin fines de lucro. Este fanfic está basado en los acontecimientos del manga, si no lo han leído es posible que se confundan un poco, y sobra decir que tiene contenido spóiler. _

_La canción "Everything" es interpretada por el grupo Lifehouse. Encontrarán la traducción al final de las notas de autor. Sin más que decir, disfruten el fic._

_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_

Mi nombre es Soichiro Arima. Soy joven. Desde pequeño tuve lo que se puede decir, una vida muy dura en comparación con la de los otros niños. Pero es más que eso, es una herida profunda que no cicatriza, una presión en el pecho que no cede, una sensación de inquietud permanente… y bueno, aún hay otras tantas palabras para describirla.

Desde que empecé a vivir con mis padres adoptivos –mis tíos-, me propuse convertirme en el hijo ejemplar: un modelo de excelente estudiante e hijo ideal. Y lo logré. Construí una máscara de perfección tan resistente que por un momento creí que podría dejar el pasado y convertirme en un ser humano como los demás. Sin problemas. Sin recuerdos.

Qué equivocado estaba.

Entonces la conocí a ella.

Yukino Miyazawa. Primero era el modelo femenino de perfección, a tal punto que me causó una admiración impresionante, porque lo era todo, sin fingimientos, completamente distinta a mí. Entonces le declaré mis sentimientos, y aunque me rechazó, yo me propuse conocerla y actuar de manera cortés de cualquier modo. Entonces descubrí que ésa perfección no era más que una máscara que usaba con el fin de resultar admirable ante los demás, y recibir más halagos que cualquiera. Y contrario a lo que podrían pensar, no la repudié.

Hice todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance para tenerla a mi lado y, cuando lo logré, comenzaron los problemas. Porque sucedió lo que nunca imaginé. Me enamoré.

_Find Me Here_

_Speak To Me_

_I want to feel you_

_I need to hear you._

Empecé a necesitarla cada vez más, y por primera vez descubrí algo dentro de mí. Una personalidad que se dejaba guiar por los instintos, y que además evitaba preocuparse por cosas que resultarían repugnantes... o eso pensé.

Con ese cambio, llegó mi deseo por ella. Amaba a Miyazawa, pero mis deseos de besarla eran tan intensos que casi me asustaban. Quería que fuera únicamente mía, y necesitaba una manera de demostrarle mis sentimientos. Y así lo hice aquel día en mi casa. Ella me insinuó que yo era frío con ella, y sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos.

-Déjame decirte cuánto me gustas-murmuré, con la voz más ronca de lo que me habría gustado- He estado conteniéndome todo este tiempo para no asustarte, es sólo eso. ¿Quieres saber?

Ella asintió suavemente, y yo la besé con todo el deseo contenido. Me correspondió, y cuando nos separamos, sucedió lo obvio. Ella se avergonzó, yo también, se fue a su casa y yo me quedé en la mía. Pero había descubierto algo. Había algo más dentro de mí, algo que creí muerto. Y quien lo había sacado era ella, sólo ella.

_You are the light_

_That's leading me_

_To the place_

_where I find peace again_

Desde entonces, me fui acercando cada vez más a ella, y descubrí muchas cosas de su vida, conocí a su familia, y a las personas que la rodeaban. Casi la envidié. Y más aún cuando consiguió amigas. No fue fácil hacerlo, pero cuando lo logró, empezó a hablar con muchas más personas y yo simplemente decidí actuar como siempre lo hacía, porque me di cuenta de algo muy importante.

Estaba dependiendo de ella.

Su sonrisa siempre me alegraba el día, y su actitud un poco maniática respecto a las notas y obtener el primer lugar, me divertía. Ella era la única persona con quien podía pasar tiempo siendo yo mismo, sonriendo de verdad. Sintiendo de verdad. Y me asustó. Me asustó porque se estaba convirtiendo en lo que yo necesitaba para sentirme bien, completo.

Me asustó, porque esa personalidad que había descubierto en mi interior, empezaba a atormentarme con el pasado. Porque yo empezaba a cometer el error de creer que podría ser feliz a su lado, de que sería capaz de dejar atrás el dolor como si se tratara de las escenas de una película, del dolor de alguien más. Y porque yo amaba a Miyazawa, y la necesitaba más que ninguna otra cosa, y por la misma razón, temía perderla con la misma intensidad con que temía que viera la otra parte de mí y me repudiara. O peor, que yo le hiciera daño.

_You are the strength, that keeps me walking._

_You are the hope, that keeps me trusting._

_You are the light to my soul._

_You are my purpose... you're everything._

Pasó el tiempo. Conocimos muchas personas y empezamos a compartir tiempo cada vez con más gente. Pero yo sabía que no podía ser igual que ella, que se podía entregar a todos y no depender estrictamente de nadie. Yo sólo podía ser de ella, y vivir por ella. Finalmente, ese deseo tan intenso, tan absurdo y al mismo tiempo tan lógico, se hizo realidad, aquella tarde de lluvia en mi casa, que parece haber quedado grabada a fuego en mi memoria. Se entregó a mí con tanta devoción como yo lo hice con ella, y por primera vez me sentí bien.

¿Estarás conmigo siempre, Yukino?

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

El tiempo siguió pasando. Y llegó el momento de enfrentar la verdad. Mi "otro yo" me atormentaba como nadie, y el temor de que llegara a hacer lo mismo con Yukino se hizo cada vez más grande. Impidiéndome vivir, respirar. Volví a ver a mi madre, y ella se encargó de hacerme ver que tenía marcas imborrables en mi interior. La odié como nunca por hacerme ver aquello a lo que tanto me negaba, pero más me odié a mí, por ser como era, por haberme permitido ignorar la realidad y acercarme a una persona, mostrarle quien era y dejar que se encariñara conmigo.

La alejé de mí, huí de ella con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón, lo juro. Pero ese día en la biblioteca me puso entre la espada y la pared.

-¡Tienes todo el derecho de salir huyendo! ¡Yo soy el que no puede escapar!-le grité -¡Nunca debería haberme enamorado! ¡Es por tu culpa, tú me has vuelto loco!

Me abrazó, estaba temblando y podría jurar que las lágrimas pugnaban por salir de sus ojos.

-Apártate-pedí, intentando separarla de la puerta y huir de allí.

-Si no estoy a tu lado ahora, ¿Cuándo voy a estarlo?

No pude más. La abracé con todas mis fuerzas, dejé que ambos cayéramos en el suelo y tomé su cuerpo una vez más. Pero no con esa ternura de aquella vez. No, lo hice con necesidad, desesperación y brusquedad, sin importarme sus quejas.

Como un maldito cerdo.

Al despertar, la dejé recostada en el suelo con mi chaqueta encima. Sabiéndome el peor bastardo del mundo, no pude menos que odiarme a mí mismo más que nunca, y cortarme con un bisturí, intentando cubrir con dolor físico mi agonía. A pesar de eso, verla al día siguiente, ver su rostro al descubrir lo que yo había hecho, y ver su mano ensangrentada después de haber imitado mi gesto fue todo lo que necesité para confiar en ella como nunca lo había hecho con nadie. Le conté todo.

Y de ningún modo podría haberme sentido mejor.

_You calm the storms, and you give me rest._

_You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall._

_You steal my heart, and you take my breath away._

_Would you take me in? Take me deeper now_

De ahí en adelante, lo demás es muy sencillo. Me entregué ella completamente. No hablo de un plano físico; me entregué a ella con todo lo que era, con mis miedos, mis temores, mis defectos: todo tal y como era yo. Sin mentiras. La amé con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón, y la calidez que ella desprendía finalmente lo iluminó en su totalidad. Porque ella lo es todo para mí, el principio, el final.

Tiempo después, me enteré de que seríamos padres; no pude menos que sentirme increíblemente afortunado, un poco temeroso al principio, sí, pero… ¡Qué demonios! ¡Sería padre, de un hijo de ella!

El día del parto esperaba nerviosamente afuera de aquel cuarto blanco. Al escuchar el llanto y ver que me abrían la puerta, no pude menos que entrar corriendo a verla; lo primero que encontré fue un rostro pequeñito, tan frágil y hermoso. Era mi hija. La tomé en mis brazos con cuidado y finalmente dirigí mis ojos hacia ella. La mujer que me hacía sentir un montón de cosas en tan solo un segundo. Y supe que eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

_Cause you're all I want, You're all I need_

_You're everything, everything_

_You're all I want, you're all I need_

_You're everything, everything._

_You're all I want you're all I need._

_You're everything, everything_

_You're all I want you're all I need._

_Everything, everything_

Juntos vimos a Sakura crecer y convertirse en una niña preciosa, Yukino decía que se parecía a mí, pero eso no me importaba; sólo vivía para agradecerle toda la felicidad que me estaba dado. Un año después llegaron dos niños más, Ai y Suou; ambos tan parecidos a ella, con su misma mirada y sus forma de actuar, siempre tan enérgica.

__

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

Y, ¿saben algo?

Después de tantos años de estar a su lado, cada segundo que pasa no puedo dejar de amarla con tanta fuerza como el primer día. No puedo abandonar las ganas de estar a su lado, de un modo casi enfermizo. Porque la amo con todo mi corazón, con todo lo que soy y con todo lo que tengo, sencillamente porque ella es mi todo.

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_

_Hola! ¿Qué tal el fic? Empecé a escribirlo hace varias semanas, pero quedó en standby hasta hoy, que lo retomé y escribí más de la mitad de lo que ahora ven. Desde que escuché la canción y leí el manga de Kare Kano, me convencí de que esta canción describe a la perfección los sentimientos de Soichiro; si me equivoqué o no, es decisión de ustedes. Estuve a punto de no poner la traducción, con eso de que no me cuadraba allá arriba (estúpida página), pero al final decidí hacerlo; perdonen los problemas de espacios, ya saben como es esto. Y bueno sólo puse la traducción de las frases que no estaban repetidas:_

_Encuéntrame aquí, __Háblame  
Quiero sentirte  
Necesito escucharte_

_Eres la luz  
Que me está guiando  
Al lugar d__onde encuentro paz de nuevo._

_Eres la fuerza que me mantiene caminando, e__res la esperanza que me mantiene confiando  
Eres la luz de mi alma  
Eres mi propósito… lo eres todo._

_¿Cómo puedo estar aquí de pie contigo y no sentirme conmovido por ti?_

_¿Me dirías cómo puede haber algo mejor que esto?_

_Calmas las tormentas, y me das descanso  
Me sostienes en tus manos, no me dejarás caer.  
Robas mi corazón, y me dejas sin respiración  
¿Me acogerías? Llévame más profundo ahora_

_Porque eres todo lo que quiero, todo lo que necesito; l__o eres todo, todo__  
Eres todo lo que quiero, todo lo que necesito; t__odo, todo_

_En fin, no hay nada más por decir. Espero sus opiniones al respecto. _

_Un beso, _

_Erika_


End file.
